Marauder
Marauder is one of the principle Titans used by the Silent Soldiers of the Blood Spiral. Marauder's body is enveloped in a dark cloak and his face is covered by a strange mask. Marauder and Harlekin are together used like the Redcap and Mindrone Titans used by the Organization. Like Harlekin, Marauder draws power on its Seeker's negative emotions, especially rage. He is related to another Titan known as Psikofen. History Several Marauder and Harlekin Titans were invoked by the Silent Soldiers during the battle for the Amulet of Void in Klaus's lab. One Marauder Titan defeated Powerbonded Sabriel. Another Marauder Titan attacked Lok Lambert but was defeated by the Willblade. A Marauder Titan attacked Powerbonded Caliban but was defeated when Caliban used Harlekin's claws to hit Marauder. While recruiting orphans in Rotterdam, Tantras gave Harrison Fears a Marauder Amulet, stating that rage was necessary to bond with Marauder and using Underfear to help him focus his emotions. Harrison then invoked Marauder. When the other two orphans invoked their Harlekin Titans, which Tantras had given them, Marauder wrestled a Harlekin to the ground. Later Harrison used Marauder to defeat a Fog Monster which Tantras had summoned. In the dreamworld created by Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate, Sophie Casterwill encountered mutated hybrids of the upper body of Marauder and the the lower body of the Black Scarabese. Sophie witnessed vast armies of these Spiral Demons attacking her family before she stamped over them, causing an imbalance within the dream. Numerous Marauder Titans were used in the battle outside the Fortress of Iron Will. One Marauder was seen wrestling Templar when Nimue Casterwill sacrificed herself. Two Marauder Titans were used to guard Tantras as he attempted to harness the power of the Heart of Vlad Dracul. The pair were later sacrificed by Harrison Fears, using Bloodrank, to power up Powerbonded Antedeluvian against the Huntik team's Titans. Several Marauder Titans were used in the battle at the Spiral Mark at the Blood Spiral Base. One Marauder attacked Fenris only to be defeated by Firbolg. Two Marauder Titans later fought Powerbonded Baselaird. After a heated confrontation, Baselaird defeated the two of them. Abilities Marauder can run extremely fast and recover swiftly from attacks. This ability allows him to chaotically storm through the battle field with his arm blades slashing down enemies. Marauder is skilled at using the blades in sword combat, able to hold his own against Powerbonded Baselaird. These blades can shoot lightning bolts when held in close in contact, powerful enough to defeat Powerbonded Sabriel. His special ability Perfect Vision gives him an edge in combat, enabling him to spot an incoming enemy from afar and plan a subsequent attack. Gallery Marauder Amulet.jpg|Marauder's Amulet Marauder Icon.jpg|Marauder's Icon Marauder 2.jpg|Marauder Trivia *Marauder's summoning command is "Bring chaos!" *The word "marauder" refers to someone who attacks in search of treasure to steal or raid. This origin may explain Marauder being so rabid. Category:Titans Category:Hecto-Titans Category:Scout Titans Category:Blood Spiral Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 2 Titans